The invention relates to tetrahydropyran and 1,4-dioxane polycarboxylate compounds, methods for preparing such compounds, liquid and solid detergent compositions comprising them, the use of the compounds as detergent builders, calcium and magnesium sequestrants, scale dissolvers and the like and the use in washing processes of the compounds and detergent compositions containing such compounds.
The compounds have utility in complexing various metal ions, such as, calcium and magnesium ions which contribute to hardness in water. In combination with detergent compounds and compositions, the compounds are useful in improving the cleaning ability of the detergent. Thus, the primary areas of utility for the compounds are in water treatment, e.g., for water softening and as detergency builders and threshold agents.